Decálogo sobre Sharpay Evans
by Cammiel
Summary: Las diez razones por las que te puede llegar a volver loco.


**Hola a todos.**

**Si se llegan a pasear por aquí y se acuerdan de alguien de nick Cammiel que tiene un fic botado, déjenme decirles que... No es novedad, ejem...¡Ah, no!  
NO soy yo, cualquier alcance de nombre es una mera casualidad (Cammiel pone cara de inocente).**

**Bueno, este es un fic ****Troypay**** dedicado ****con especial cariño ****a Andrea Sumeragi****. Básicamente porque este fic nació a raíz de algo tan simple como un nick de msn que decía "Quiero leer un fic Troypay", también en agradecimiento por su aporte de ideas para todos los puntos y por lo gracioso que se me ha hecho estructurar NUESTRO nuevo fic xD**

**Por lo pronto, les dejo esto...**

* * *

**Decálogo sobre Sharpay Evans...Las diez razones por las que te puede llegar a volver loco.**

**Punto uno:**** su caminar. **

Siempre se me ha hecho raro verla avanzar con su altivez típica¿será que me da un poco de risa? Es verla interpretar alguien que realmente no es. Definitivamente su título de "reina del drama" le queda mucho mejor que el de "reina del hielo"...Si fuera una verdadera reina del hielo lo más probable sería que tratara de dejarme congelado, asfixiado, sin capacidad de movimiento. Sin embargo siempre trató de hablar conmigo ¿por qué será? lo único que sé es que ese es el gran indicio que me decía que ella no era lo que aparentaba ser.

**Punto dos:**** Su mirada.**

Ojos cafés, abiertos por la sorpresa cuando me escuchó cantar por primera vez. Con la forma de rendijas, con rabia y al mismo tiempo tristeza cuando se dio cuenta de que yo y Gabriella seríamos los protagonistas del musical de invierno que organizaba la profesora Darbus. Rojos de tanto llorar después de percatarse de que no tenía compañero para el concurso de talentos del "Lava Springs".

Un tanto iluminados cuando le dije que estábamos en ello juntos, que cantaríamos. Con un extraño brillo cuando la saqué del lado de Fulton para que me acompañara al escenario... Tal vez su mirada es lo único que no miente.

**Punto tres:**** Sus manos.**

Algo simple, sus manos y los gestos que hace con ellas. Desde moverlas de un lado a otro mientras camina, hasta levantar delicadamente un dedo para ordenar algo (porque Sharpay rara vez pide las cosas). Manos delicadas, bien cuidadas, con uñas largas…

Manos, creo que desvarío.

Recuerdo el día de la graduación, abrazó a Ryan y enterró suavemente las uñas en su espalda y luego le acarició, susurró algo parecido a "lo logramos" y se dirigió a hablar con una de las chicas que la seguían a todos lados. No olvidaré el detalle de sus manos, menos lo de sus uñas. Eso me trastorna.

**Punto cuatro:**** Su piel**.

He visto su piel clara, en pleno invierno. Cuando a pesar de hacer un frío que mata ella usa esas faldas que deberían estar prohibidas. He visto su piel bronceada en verano, cuando usa esos bikinis que también deberían estar prohibidos. Su piel es diferente, su textura se ve (y se siente) diferente. Hace que quiera tocarla, rara vez se deja. Asumo que hay que conformarse, pero su piel es delicada (y corriendo el riesgo de parecer cursi) puedo decir que su piel y su olor son capaces de alegrarme el día.

**Punto cinco****: Su cabello**.

Cabello rubio, largo o corto…Da lo mismo. Enredar los dedos en él es reconfortante, suave, sedoso, cayendo en suaves bucles o simple y sencillamente liso. Al final da lo mismo, es de ella. Por eso me gusta.

**Punto seis:**** Su voz.**

Cuando grita, cuando está adormilada, cuando ensaya alguna canción con Ryan, cuando ensaya alguna canción conmigo, cuando murmura cosas sin sentido o incluso cuando se enfada y emite unos sonidos bastante peculiares. Cuando canta, pero sobre todo…Cuando ME canta.

Si, su voz es especial. Todo el mundo lo sabe, pero hay cosas que sólo yo le he escuchado decir. En tono serio, con franca diversión, con tonos amorosos. Definitivo: amo su voz.

**Punto siete:**** Su egocentrismo. **

Egocentrismo hasta cierto punto, quiere ganar. SIEMPRE quiere ganar, lucha (no siempre de buena manera) para lograrlo, pero ¿qué importa?. Sé porqué lo hace, aunque jamás se lo diría, sería capaz de decirme que desvarío. Lo hace para sobresalir, para tener algo de lo que sentirse orgullosa, algo propio. No un club de campo que pertenece a sus padres, no una fortuna que pertenece a sus padres, no cosas materiales que han comprado sus padres. Tiene algo propio de lo que sentirse orgullosa, un talento natural, algo que la hace sentir segura. Porque muy en el fondo, ella está llena de dudas, de inseguridades que la carcomen. Tiene una máscara y yo no se la quitaré frente al resto.

Ellos deberán aprender a hacerlo, tal y como yo lo hice.

**Punto ocho:**** Su histrionismo.**

Histrionismo a toda prueba, Sharpay ES eso. Haciendo muecas, dando a conocer sus puntos de vista, matizando sus opiniones, manejando su lenguaje corporal para conseguir lo que quiere y también sobre los escenarios: "la pobre chica que ha sido abandonada por el novio", "la adolescente pobre que sueña con surgir", "la joven que lucha por cumplir un sueño", los mil personajes que es capaz de interpretar… Eso fascina, pero me fascina aún más el tener la certeza de saber quién realmente es.

**Punto nueve:**** Su hermano.**

Ryan, bueno…Él nunca ha sido extremadamente inteligente. Siempre pensamos que era la sombra de Sharpay, ahora comprendo que siempre fue lo único que ella consideraba valioso aparte de sus dones y ella misma. Tal vez Ryan en sí mismo era lo que no me calzaba en relación a ella. Alguien tan egocéntrica, tan calculadora no podía amar a un hermano de esa manera, cometió errores, todos los cometemos. Pero dejando de lado su orgullo cedió premios, espacios, opiniones…Todo a favor de Ryan. Y ahora, para quien quiera oírlo, cada vez que vamos a un lugar donde él toca su música, ella lo señala sutilmente y dice con voz queda "¿Ves al guapo y talentoso rubio del piano? Es mi hermano…Hay cosas que van en la sangre".

_Llegados a este punto podríamos sacar conclusiones, ella es increíblemente tozuda, altiva, orgullosa, egocéntrica y al mismo tiempo, insegura, calculadora, reticente, sentimental y mil cosas más. Sin embargo falta un __**último punto**_

**Sus labios.**

Si, algo tan simple como sus labios. Se curvan en sonrisas irónicas y tal vez es la única parte de su rostro que puede actuar siempre que ella lo desee. Sonrisas a Gabriella, cuando todos sabíamos que no la soportaba, sonrisas a Chad y a Zeke cuando hacían algún comentario inadecuado y que ella reprobaba, la edulcorada sonrisa que le dedicaba a la profesora Darbus o sus padres cada vez que quería conseguir algo. Físicamente, Sharpay está definida a raíz de su sonrisa, de sus labios. Y sin embargo, esos labios que hacen muecas irónicas cuando ella así lo quiere, ahora me sonríen de una manera reverencialmente dulce, la miro y ella enlaza sus brazos en mi cuello y bajo lentamente hacia esos mismos labios.

Y así comprendo que a pesar de que ella se puede resumir en 10 puntos, lo que me hace sentir tomaría algo más que mi propia vida.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad este fic me costó…Y reconozco que me daba un poquito de flojera, pero con un poquito de ayuda (de Andre), todo se puede.

Agradecimientos anexos a **Paola,** amiga de Andrea que indirectamente también ayudó a la realización de este fic.

Por lo pronto les dejo un adelanto de un nuevo fic, sus autoras: **Andrea Sumeragi **y quien les habla.

"**Psicología a lo Evans"**

**"Después de un confuso incidente en el aula de la profesora Darbus, Sharpay es obligada a asistir al psicólogo escolar, sin embargo a pesar de su reticencia, jamás imaginó lo que él descubriría"**

**Próximamente...**


End file.
